


Wings for Worries  ( Destiel AU )

by marhvel



Series: winged warrior series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bi!Dean, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dragon!Cas, M/M, Protective Sibling Dean, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhvel/pseuds/marhvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dragons .<br/>Stay away from "The Legion" . One simple rule.<br/>right ?<br/>For Castiel , being a Dragon hybrid isn't the easiest , moving house , country even , not telling people is actual name in fear of "the Legion " or " The Losers " as Cas likes to call them, finding  out about his ability . </p><p>But when Dean and Sam Winchester  , dragon experts have a mysterious call from a certain " Mr Legion "  and get threatened with the fate of their father's life ( once again ) , they don't have the largest amount of options available .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> here you go :)  
> enjoy :)

**Castiel's POV**

The phone starts ringing loudly , instead of my Alarm( which is louder , somehow) . Great , probably going to have to move AGAIN . Not that its out of the ordinary in any way , I mean I'm a Dragon "Hybrid" and "Hatch" after all , nothing is and can be ordinary .

Ever .

That IS what we were taught since birth , which in my case was 17 years ago , today . My "Birthday" if that's what the humans call it ? . Not entirely sure , as I have only been here about 2 of those 17 years that I now somehow mysteriously have survived and not let " The Losers" find out about me. Yet .

Usually your sent out of camp ( camp Farwell to be exact ) when your 13 unless you happen to go by the name of Castiel Novak and have been orphaned from a young age . ( their words not mine , my camp coaches , Logan to be exact) . I don't really remember much , just playing with stuffed toys and then being taught about " The Losers "( I mean the almighty ,feared by all dragons "Legion" , who we are not number one fans of ) when we were able to speak , at 3 which is quite and early age for us , why ? we are Dragons I guess that IS why. Being Dragon is pretty much the answer to every single one of my questions to date .

For example :

me : "why can't we eat people when the dragons in books do ?" says 3 year old me .

Logan : your a DRAGON Castiel , real ones don't do that , never , ever .

And :

Me: "Can I go Fly round Hawaii when I'm Older ??" says a somewhat "mature " me at 9 years old .

Logan: " DRAGONS aren't real for humans only in books and movies are they real Castiel, so unfortunately , no . Don't want anyone else around camp threatening your Future do we , getting all these ideas " mumbled Logan , not paying attention any more because of the Fire in front of us .

 

All dragons love destroying things , especially me , not that I did it on purpose....... I'm NOT that type of dragon.But ( I Semi-burnt down my own dorm ) I was only ... er ..... 9 , the somewhat "mature" Cas is back ! ( Probably should ask Logan about that ) , It was about 5 am , and I was colouring In because I had done all my homework and learnt all my Keywords for my Dragonography Final tomorrow , and I never sleep anyway because sleep is for the weak , aka not me . and I lost my black pen and while colouring in a portrait I'd made of Logan and his shirt I'd drew him in was black.

My hunting instincts kicked in , and I went looking for that lonesome Black pen that I needed to finish the art work the next day . Outside .

Much to my disappointment I didn't find the pen in my dorm at all , so asked Logan at 5 am , after the short trek across the lake I knocked quiet but affirmatively on number 22 , Logan's dorm . All the of camp coaches had their own dorms and didn't have to share . Totally unfair to us "hatches " as the Coaches call us , all except, well , Logan . He's different . Like us ( a dragon ) , but not as strict as , ...... lets see ..... Darrell , he makes all his campers call him Mr. Peters , instead of by his first name , and they have a strict curfew . We DO , every dragon here does .

What can I say ? We all need our beauty sleep , dragon or not .

Sleep aside , shortly after knocking on Logan's door to find the Pen that so easily managed to burn down my dorm , I realised that he told me during dinner that he had to go and finish off the school applications , for when we turn the oh so life changing 13 years of age and finally are allowed to go out into the human world . Fun ! ( YES . I thought school was fun , such innocence . Now I am doomed to years of "Eternal Hell" , I mean school . "Of course Cas , school ... " is what your probably saying RIGHT now . What can I say ? I'm great and guessing and and hate school . All the "Hatches " do , me especially . I don't want to be ordered around by pesky humans who can eat animals. Who knows , whether or not I'm their next meal . Dragon Soup , yummy .

Knowing where Logan was , I went off to the " big office " and found him sitting on a beanbag with a packet of Doritos and school applications in hand . " Logan do you have my black pen anywhere ?" I whispered as quietly as possible , because Darrell had fallen asleep mid application sorting, and waking him up would result in another evening doing the dishes instead of doodles .

Trust me , the dishes aren't something you want to be doing , no matter what day . Especially Friday .

I didn't wake Darrell up ! Thanks to Logan taking me outside (again) . " I have no idea why you've come to ME over a pen . A PEN CASTIEL , why would you need that specific black one anyway ?" said Logan half yelling and whispering at the same time to me . " I'm drawing .. what else would I do with a Pen Logan ?" I yell-whisper at him back . " God knows what your doing at 5 am Castiel ! Even though I'll give you credit for the effort of coming here even at 5 am , despite the fact you never sleep anyway , and say that I DON'T have your PE-" But I didn't get the time to catch any of his over-used probably ,pre- written lecture because I had simply had enough of him telling me off .

So I did the one thing every Dragon wasn't meant to do when annoyed . Take on their true Dragon Form .

I wasn't allowed to leave the "big office " for a week because I'd violated the rules ( for perfectly good reasons ) and didn't find the pen , after all .

After all that I'm here now , 6 years on . On top of that , I'm late for what should be my first day of high school . Thanks to the black pen .


	2. End of Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter , more characters !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go :)  
> enjoy :)

**Sam's POV**

I shut the door as quietly as humanely possible so Dean wouldn't be woken.  He needed his sleep , after being up all night researching the new Dragon in town whose name we couldn't yet identify. It is now according to the clock .. 5 am . I had to drive out to get some more gas before we leave for Ohio tomorrow , luckily we decided to take the weekend off .  

Hence Dean sleeping and the credits for " Thor " just starting up in the background .  

I'd leftmidway through the movie because I'd watched it countless numbers of times as a kid and today too .  Also , we needed the gas for the 3 hour drive . Me and Dean would split the driving to and hour and a half each , so we both didn't  get bored or tired ( me being bored , Dean probably insisting on driving the whole way because it isn't our longest drive . That would be a mere 24 hours for us , at the moment . )  He also has a kind of unhealthy obsession with the Impala , I HAVE lost count ( believe me you would too , if you had to spend every evening around him ) of the millions of times Deans said " Its okay "baby"( talking to the Impala) we will get you some more pie" ( Dean's favourite thing to eat , of all time. )  

I then reluctantly so , I made the decision to  remove the TV remote from my ever so sleepy and peaceful older Brother , all the while realising that if and even when he woke up I'd face a grumpy squirrel , to drive with for 3 hours. I took out the remote very VERY slowly , as if me not being careful enough would make the whole room be damned to eternal hell , if Dean woke . 

(that would probably and has most likely happened anyway , the places we stay always seem to disappear when we need to go back to them most , so we never take any chances . Where do they go ? You can and should be able to answer that one on your own. )  However , by some random miracle Dean was still sound asleep and only shifted and mumbled about his "baby" while i removed the remote and turned the TV to the news channel , just to see if any Dragon Drama had somehow occurred during the ungodly hours of the morning. As soon as the channel change all I could really see was a warning displayed across the screen : BEWARE OF UNNATURAL ACTIVITY , MYTHS COME TO LIFE .  Me and Dean had no idea that the Dragon Dilemma would somehow appear on the news , in any shape or form . 

I now had 2 things to do : 

1\. Wake up Dean and face his sleepy squirrel wrath and tell him about the news report . 

2\. Refuse to tell anyone about what I've just saw that could make our work a million times harder than usual . 

**or( I found a third option! ) :**

3\.  Get some sleep for an hour seeming as we would be up and ready to go by 8 am .

Although , number 3 seems extremely normal .  We don't do normal , its simple not is our vocabulary . I mean , you could look . But the only words you would find would be words about the Supernatural . Summoning Demons , Angels , all of that scary type of stuff that people tell you for bed time stories when you were younger. One more thing that is definitely in our vocabulary : Dragon Hunter .  

I finally picked an option , number 1 . I know , its probably and definitely the worst one out of all three , but we can't be late for Ohio as we are meeting up with our Dad ( if he doesn't get lost ) . 

"DEAN WE HAVE PIE !" I yell at my still asleep brother . " Its okay "baby" were buying the pie no- " mumbled Dean before waking up grumpily . " You said , Pie . Where is it ..?!" yelped Dean as he leaped out of bed and ran over to the mini fridge where we usually keep our food . Much to Dean's disappointment, the only food that was in there was five cans of Mountain Dew , and an empty silver container where the Apple Pie I promised him ( it IS his favourite , favourites work to wake people .)  was gone .

"Where did it go Sam?" asked Dean . " you ate it yesterday at about 12 am Dean ! , look I will buy you five pies before we leave okay ?" I said to my older brother convincingly.  " Sure thing " was Dean's quick by sure reply . " Bad news , after I came back from filling the Gas at the station , I flipped over to the news channel to see whether any Dragon Dilemma business was around ... " I told Dean this while fiddling with the car keys like I always do when I'm nervous. " And there was . the title of the report said : BEWARE OF UNNATURAL ACTIVITY , MYTHS COME TO LIFE  " I finished , placing the keys on the top of the fridge . "Good job you checked right Sam ? , I mean if you hadn't we wouldn't of left here earlier than we originally planned " said Dean, while packing his clothes , as quickly as he could without taking his eyes off me . 

Before we could say anything else , the ( **A** ) phone rang . 

"where did you put the phone Dean ?" I asked my brother , while frantically searching for it . " Would you like the old one that you always attach to the wall because it reminds you of home OR get this , the new smartphone that we share and you never know how to use because I'm the "TECH GOD" ? " queried Dean sarcastically , packing up the phone chargers and stealing the hotel slippers despite me telling him not to everywhere we stay .  " The new smartphone that we share and you never know how to use because **_YOUR_** the "TECH GOD" Dean . That one , please " despite my brother being more sarcastic than usual , I wasn't going to be the one to forget my manners at 7 am in the morning . 

" My wish is your command " said Dean handing over the Iphone 6 after fishing around for the phone in the pockets of his highly esteemed and well loved leather jacket . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming soon ! :)


	3. Timing for Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes there is a "Gregg's" in the US.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go !  
> enjoy:)

**Dean's POV**

After reluctantly letting go of my ( I mean "our") brand new Iphone 6 , I decided to go out and grab some pie . Five pies to be exact, just like Sam promised to get me before we left . Which if I knew my brother would probably be never because we were losing money.Faster than usual. 

"Where did you put the charger Dean?! There's no battery in the Damn thing!" yelled Sam impatiently,while packing his back and unpacking mine to search for it. " Its plugged in by YOUR bed Sam. You have glasses or do we need to stop for those too on our way out as well as the pie you promised me ?" I said after quickly snatching my bag from Sam . "I think we need more pie .. and gas I will be back in half an hour !!" shortly after telling my younger brother this ,all the while ignoring his faint pleas of "DEAN WERE NOT DONE YET,COME BACK !",I walked out the door faster than I do on Mexican Night every Thursday to retrieve those well deserved Pies .

We don't yet have the or any solid leads on the Dragon that has walked its way into town. Just some random news bulletin that was on TV which could be fake for all we know , even though the news these days tends to be real. You never really know who to actually trust while doing these things everyday. The only person I really trust is probably Sam. I don't really know about trusting myself.

Yet.

After jumping in the "baby"( the Impala) and pushing the speed limit to the very max on the road, the limit being 50, 10 long -lasting minutes later I arrived at "Gregg's", aka "Pie heaven" . They have "Gregg's" chains in the UK too, but I wrote to the CEO and convinced them they'd do even better in the USA because of the higher population and other stuff like that.. 234 letters later and here I am at one of the 25 branches of "Pie heaven" in the **US**. 

What can I say ? Well , I'm a genius for sure and have saved the pie lovers of America's days to come. myself of course,included. Who doesn't love some pie ?! 

After running in and almost parking in a disabled zone, there being no queue because I'm the only human in the whole entire state of Louisville to actually love pie as it seems at 8 am on a Sunday,I line up and wave at the cashier whose name is "Tom" and he asks pops the question. The question, not being a marriage proposal ( even though he's not a bad guy Tom .) but "What would you like today Dean?" with that happy little face of his ,bearing down on me with an almost angelic smile(I've seen angels I know how they really smile ! . Tom is close to one though.)having a gigantic height of 6'9, me being a lowly 6'1 compared to him. I say I would love "The Usual". 

Being;

**_5 APPLE PIES . my two favourite words. well, three if you count the number five._ **

**_ANYWAY._ **

"Coming right up !" Toms says almost too enthusiastically for my liking. Not having to wait to buy the Apple Pies is a bonus because they are hot and fresh off the press, me again being the only human in Louisville to actually like pie. Its a shame,really. All that love,blood(literal blood, believe me I've seen it. first hand),sweat and tears put into making them, and then there's me: 

Dean Winchester. hunter extraordinaire.Pie enthusiast. Baby sitter, who is skillfully spending his every waxing amount of money on his one true love, Pie. **Only** lover of Pie in Louisville USA. Who should really be at the hotel helping his younger brother to pack and leave Louisville. But is buying Pie instead at "Pie Heaven".

"That would be five dollars please Dean"says the cashier,Tom. So. _This_ is the part where I sacrifice the 5 dollars that could mean life or death during our Journey to Ohio to meet Dad, for the 3rd time in six months. I pass over the 5 dollar note to Tom ,but I don't let go of it. Neither does he."Dean." says Tom staring at the "life or death" 5 dollar note,it being the only thing between me going back to pack with Sam and eating my precious Apple Pies with my Baby. " Yes Tom?" I ask him still not letting go. " What time is it ?, could you let go and let me give you your pies?, this happens every single time Dean. I wish I knew what your playing at , but seriously dude. Have some self control." He tells me this still **NOT** letting go. 

He can't read the analogue clocks only the digital type, me being the " **TECH GOD** " can read both,Tom knowing this, I tell him that it is now 8:30 am on a Sunday despite Tom not asking me the day even though its on the calendar he has behind the wall, and ask him "Who needs self control when you have pies?" and look into those light green eyes that are piercing into the five dollar note, and the scar on my hand. Almost making it burn, like the day I got it. With _Tom_.Teaching me how to make Pie and cut the Apples to just the right size, a rat appearing,me burning my hand on the pot full of water because I wanted to scorch the rat alive with a burning hot pan, and then Tom, with the light green eyes(not that I know any other Tom's, he's "the one and only") putting some pink rose oil onto it because he said it would help, stop the burning, but would still scar. Which I didn't mind at all, I have tons of them already, just another one to add to my collection. This one being more of a happy one,I guess.

But before I could do anything else ( aside from stare at Tom's eyes), I asked him " do you have a number at all ?, one I could maybe call you on..or like Skype or something?"not knowing his immediate reaction,I shut my eyes to avoid it, still holding on to the note. The only I could hear being the sound of pen being led across my receipt and the pounding of my heart. "Sure thing dude, here." he said calmly (surprising ..) Hearing those words and still feeling the taught tightness of our grip on the five dollars we were still holding, the phone on the wall started to ring. 

"hang on dude" said the green eyed cashier guy,Tom, while running to the phone. "Gregg's" in Louisville here. How can I help?" said Tom just catching his breath, while still looking at my scar. "Dean dude,its er..for you." said Tom with a tiny hint to uncertainty.Putting Tom's number and the 5 dollar note in my pocket I cautiously walked over to the phone. 

"Dean Winchester speaking,how can I help?" I said in the most calm voice I could manage at what looks like 8:45 a.m. 

Instead of a reply the only thing I hear is a spine shattering scream on the other end of the line, before the phone cuts off, and the muted droning beep is all that I can hear.


	4. Singed Sums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping in does no favours .

**Castiel's POV**

Despite being a Dragon,I still had to go to school. That was part of the deal we made with camp, mainly for our "benefit" so we could learn more about humanity, as if I _hadn't_ spent my moments from birth already learning. It was all so we could continue our constant training which is just another step to help the camp leaders find out where we fit best in the dragon world.

5 days a week,from 8:30 a.m. to a infinitely seeming 4:30 p.m. Today,Monday,and I'm late.

After grabbing a Dunkin' Doughnut from the never-ending pile and a can of Mountain Dew from the mini-fridge,despite our apartment being massive we had a MINI-FRIDGE,me still being a "Hatch" I was always ravenous and would eat pretty much anything. Literally anything. I mean I ate my homework once, while in the car Logan forgot to bring me Apple Pie, so I ate my homework. Standard Stuff really, if you were a Dragon. Especially a hatchling, like me.

Then I yelled at Logan, who was definitely still asleep,that I was late ,while simultaneously grabbing the keys and walking out the door, all the while trying to come up with a valid excuse to tell my form teacher when I somehow reached school.

If I reached school.

The roar of the Cadillac's ignition was music to my ears, as I leisurely rolled out of the garage at the side of the house, onto our quiet little private lane called "Rosewater Way", while stepping on the gas and pushing the car's limits once again,still thinking up a valid reason for my absence. I made sure to plug in my phone just incase Logan decided to ring me and I needed to call in sick and head home.

Turns out we have exams this week or finals as they are probably called around here, me being late today would result in staying behind to finish any finals I'd missed. Which was something I couldn't afford and would have to text Logan about later on even though he knows, because he forgets, people like him with a 35 hatchlings to keep track of and look after in the Human World, not an easy feat as far as I'm currently aware.

Not that I'd particularly want to be aware of how much he has to do, but ...

I managed to get to school, but not on time which was the one thing I was aware of happening, but me missing my Calculus exam, that would put me in my set for next year, If i wasn't told to leave already by camp that is, do the final , and hopefully go off into college or university if I'm ridiculously _lucky_. 

Keeping the " Black Pen Horror of 2009" in my mind while thinking of the University possibilities, although seeming endless, my luck these past few years has actually been to some kind of magic miracle.

Not that many "Hatches" get placed into a University in the same state that they do their schooling in. Its part of the training, we also have to get to know about other cultures, countries who knows what else in order to aid our assimilation into the human world. Who really knows ? Tomorrow, in a few minutes , hours , days , years even , I could be halfway around the globe on a flight to England because I need to know about their history , or something stupid like that. 

All while trying to make sure that "The Legion", I mean "The Losers", don't unexpectedly pick up my trail and before I know it I could , but probably won't be dead . Because of training in self defence in case we ran into "The Losers" or anyone who said they wanted to harm us , or people we thought couldn't be trusted, in any way, maybe even friends .

I walked into the classroom , forgetting to put my phone on silent , while in last few minutes of the exam, that I _would have flew through_ by now because we had two hours. 

I also had memorised the Calculus textbook and revision guide we were given at the start of the year. Dragons have good memories, thank god they do. If not I'd be learning the way humans do, with repetition or speaking out loud , or writing out note cards and similar things .

As soon as I walked in , my phone decided to ring and after sitting down at my desk , which was just behind the Teacher's and I my heart started beating again , but faster than I could run if I had to save my life , I started down at the screen now flashing violently , after looking around to check whether or not I could get disqualified even before I let the teacher know I was here , and wrote my name on my paper , and he told me " Your staying behind Ricky " , I ran out the classroom and straight to find my car because when Logan called , it wasn't some lame joke you told to cheer your classmates up . 

Oh no .

This was serious Dragon business . Away I sped , taking Ricky's bad Calculus result with me.


	5. Just to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hurts , he knows .

**Sam’s POV**

 

Why did I even promise Dean pie ? Out of all the times and situations we could have been in to  tell him I’d buy him pie and instead to have him leave for pie and abandon our much needed maybe life or death search for a phone charger. 

I know it is just a mere phone charger but believe me , everyone needs one , even Dragon Hunters , we use the technology too u know . 

I'm still searching for the charger. I know exactly where Dean has gone , to Greggs , to see Tom . The counter guy , who works in a pie , shop ?!. Emphasis on the _ pie  _ and  _ Tom _ .  

 

It has now been about a good hour , the time now being 8:55 with 34 seconds gone , and Dean is still at Gregg’s not caring about what could and probably will happen to us if we don’t get to Ohio in time . we are probably going to have to leave at something like 12 pm or earlier  **if** he ever gets back and fills up the baby ( the Impala ) with  _ more _ gas. 

What can I say ? Well, nothing much at the moment. 

 

I’m too busy trying to find the damned phone charger , to then plug it in and check out the notifications. Just incase anything big happened like Dad ringing us up to say that he’s lost or will be late , Or there is one “thing” that the person on the end of the line that could change the whole “ saving  humans , hunting dragons and mythical , supernatural beings “ family business . 

 

This “thing” being “ The Legion “ .  An organisation of Dragon slayers helping to rid the universe of their mere existence . They’d contacted us before , and we have disposed of some “WILDS” as Legion like to call them . We don’t work for them at all . winchester bros and co. + legion = friends with non sexual benefits . There have been rumors lately about a resident “hatches” looming around Louisville, so we decided to check the place and the Dragon or Dragons out and see if we could help them out , before “The Legion “ decided it's time to intervene .  They are not known for being the nicest of people when it comes to their jobs “the legion “ . From what Dean and I have learnt .  

 

We nearly died. Well i did actually, Dean had to come and find me in hell. There was a demon. And, no it wasn’t Dean . just if you were thinking somehow. It managed to shift into Dean though. So obviously , Dean , the non demon version of course , being my brother I listened to him , like i pretty much always have done when we’re hunting or when something comes up. We were hunting a WILD, who happened to be a demon too , called Rugarth , that being his  _ Dragon _ name and then “Finn” being his  _ human _ name .  

 

Naturally, we went dragon hunting to take down the WILD, or you know, Finn if you really want to call a shape shifting Dragon type of Demon that.  Especially one that possessed my brother . 

Moving on , we’d heard around that Finn was part of an underground “network” of some sorts that tried to take down “the Legion “ multiple times in the past and are still trying to do so today.  Finn named his “network”, “WILDragons”. I know what a play on words!  Rumors were spread about Finn owning a nightclub in Vegas, so we fed the baby , you know what I mean , the  _ Impala ,Dean really does rub off on you after a good 18 or so years. Wow .   _ And off we went on a 5 hour drive to hunt him down. Beforehand , this meaning Dean going to Greggs and saying he had a life or death phone call to make to one of his friends , this friends being Tom , who was Finn’s cousin . Shocker ! I know right ? Dean said or rather texted me the following after mysteriously disappearing at about 3pm that day :

 

Dean :  _ Tom says he knows a guy . A Finn guy . Seems interesting. The part about Tom knowing “a Finn guy “ , not Tom himself ? well.. Eh you know what I mean anyways , so I’ll meet you in Vegas !  _

 

_ Me : _ _ Sure thing Dean, have fun ! don’t get yourself kissed . I er .. mean KILLED . that was a typo. of course . sorry .. see you there !  _

 

I was left to go solo and hire a truck instead , at the rental place that was half an hour from our hotel . After grabbing the truck and the essential supplies that would let me catch Finn, off I sped . I checked in at “ caesar's palace “ , and then after nearly getting arrested for sitting down at betting table despite not even wanting to bet , Yes I was in Vegas , people lose things in Vegas. Minds , money , mobiles phones probably . Yet i still had no clue about the fact that on that very day I wouldn’t make it back to the hotel , but into Hell . And I would lose life itself , even for only a day or so ? Hell does things to you . Not entirely nice things either, death and the like , infinite pain rushing at you like some long forgotten dead relative wanting to know everything about your very being and existence. That  type of thing.  

I got to the club of course . Finn didn’t show up , but guess who ? You're right, I know what you're probably thinking , it was our Dad right ? sorry to say this , but if that is your answer or even if it isn’t your wrong. It was my “brother” , Dean. I say “Brother” for a reason , he was possessed by the shape shifting demon of course . It's really not that complicated after doing all that studying from birth until well .. I die , despite already dying multiple times ? Yeah , there wasn’t anyone else there either. Just me and my “brother”.  

 

He said that I was late . I mean hello ? did he even know me ? he was my “brother” he should really. Turns out he did , but so did the  _ demonic Dragon _ .  A hunter is never , ever late . Ever . The first thing we were taught was to always no matter the circumstances , to be on time . 

I was turns out Dean was late. Well to be quite honest he didn’t even exist at this point in time because of all of the possession and taking over that Demons do these days. They honestly try their very best to keep up to date with the times , it's so good in a way , but sometimes you have to go back to basics. To hell .  “Dean” turned around when i entered the club .  After telling me I’m late I asked him “ By how much ?” and he just said “ Your life” .  Next thing I knew the ground shook in some sick agreement with my “brother” and a hole opened up and swallowed the club whole , me included and “Dean” . Next thing I knew I was in Hell , with Dean . But I’m being serious this time. Dean was there ! Just chained up to a rock caked in blood trying to escape and calling out my name because it was probably the only thing he remembered before the Demon decided to pick him as a host. The demonic dragon was clever though, he had a sword with him this time, and before I knew it , the sword of his was the only thing I could feel and I couldn’t help thinking that I had reached the end . That was the way I was meant to go . In hell and remain there. Alone and watch my actual real-life brother suffer in front of my very eyes. But I heard a voice . “SAM COUNT TO TEN . JUST DO IT IF YOU CAN HEAR ME !” said the one voice I’d learnt to love even before I was born . One thing , one moment , one person . I had lost my ability to care about time and how it passed now , so I counted to ten just like he said . Then my brother’s arms and the sharp tug of sleep was all that consumed me . 


	6. Worried or worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either its Gregg's and emergency pie supply calls , or its just that the phone on the wall loves a certain Winchester Brother , who in turn , loves pie . the phone ? not so much .

 

Dean’s POV

 

Nobody else is here . By that i mean just me and Tom , he makes the pie himself . Which is quite an interesting hobby if you ask me , even though it is his job . That being a great job too.

 

Dean Winchester : Dragon hunter by day , Pie maker by night . Has a certain ring to it right ? Of course it does . You know it does.  

 

I may or may not be slightly scared of picking up the phone . Because , just now my dad was screaming. Not in sheer joy of being able to communicate with one of his sons despite the long distance type of joy - screaming. Oh no . 

The i don’t care which son is on the phone I’m in dire need of both of their assistances help me out here not joy- screaming.That type of screaming , not that I know all the types of screaming there are , who does ? not me of course haha . 

 

Screaming sorts aside , Sam hasn’t contacted me yet , not that he could because the phone ran out of battery and I should be there helping him and that’s the only literal reason why he hasn’t found the charger yet , is what I wish would be the case . 

 

But no , _ I’m _ here at Gregg’s with Tom , and not that sure what I should really be doing right now except trying to eat some of the re-made pie. I call the pie “re-made” because when the wall phone rang, Tom was making pie for me . Me being useful and nearly getting to the phone late caused him to drop the pie in the process of running to get the phone because I was being my usual amazingly lazy self and ignoring his heed to pick up the phone . All because the red light was flashing  _ next  _ to the phone . It only flashes if an emergency call is made to the shop for some reason . Some examples ( that may or may not be real , these are just for demonstrational purposes. ONLY) 

  
  


 

  * ****Pie thief extraordinaire ( myself not included of course)****


  * **The fire or police department investigating the mystery of the pie thief**


  * **A literal fire because pie shops are hot twenty four seven ( this is from a reliable source , recently confirmed information and the source has been given anonymity )**


  * **Another call is received that another of the 3 branches of Greggs in the US has had a hacking of their pie logging system and needs to use another branch's machine to make the order for a birthday party**


  * **Someone’s Father is in dire need to talk to his son but gets cut off because of some reason which the Son(s) is trying to find out at this current moment in time .**



 

 

Reasons , however aren’t needed when I should be with Sam right this minute , to be honest I don’t really want to be , you are most probably thinking right about now the following :

  * “ he’s your BROTHER DEAN “
  * “Are you drunk ?”
  * “What did Tom put in that pie of yours again ?”
  * “Same here , haha”



 

I love Sam , he is SAM after all , putting in lightly and in the easiest manner . I am cheesy , I love cheese especially in Pie while sitting with my baby . We just need downtime , which includes us (not) being around each other twenty four seven , like we usually our so we can collect  _ our  _ own thoughts and feelings and all that soppy stuff brothers so when they're apart , even though regular brothers probably wouldn’t need downtime but because we are not the regular type of people and we hunt things ( of  a supernatural + mythical type variety) , you may be surprised at how often the need for downtime with us really is . 

 

I have right now , actually finished the pie and am standing at the  **_“counter of fate”_ ** as I like to call it . Well , by “we” I mean ,  **Tom and I .** Friends nickname things and have inside jokes , you understand  **.**

The counter was dubbed the  _ “ _ **_counter of fate”_ ** for a reason . Whenever two people , preferably a customer and a counter person , witness a fate changing miracle due to the  **_“phone of fate”_ ** a.k.a the wall phone that has an emergency warning light . 

 

I was about to give Tom the five dollars that he wouldn’t let me give to him before , but as usual , the  **_“phone of fate”_ ** did it's job and the light flashed and I’m guessing you know what happened next . 


	7. Fufilled Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls make miracles happen. who knew ?

**Castiel’s  POV**

 

When you receive a phone call , you human people tend to pick it up and answer whoever is on the other end of the line if i may not be mistaken . If there is an emergency in the dragon world , we dragons tend to run , back to our bases if we get a call . Especially if it is the camp coach calling , then we really need to go because there is only one reason for him to call. 

 

That reason being us , meaning the Dragons and their world have been exposed somehow to the “Losers” , which in regular terms is the “Legion”. A league of dragons who sole purpose and existence is to make sure there are no dragons left on earth , because they have the impression that we are vile creatures whose only existence is to wipe out all the humans on the face of the earth but then again , that is just their impression of us Dragons. We do our best to hide the fact that we are Dragons by using our ability to shift into human form and then try our very best to blend into society , so we don’t get found out . We aren’t really meant to gain any sorts of relationships towards humans no matter our feelings or the situation we could be in . It is understandable . But it can get annoying when people ask for your number constantly , which isn’t what I’m getting for your information , and then you can’t turn up to the date because of rules that every one follows or you have to get some type of “punishment”. 

 

This being one of the following “options” :

  * Do the dishes , knowing the way Dragons eat food , this is no easy feat , even on Taco Tuesdays
  * Waking all everyone up for a month , but the length of time can depend on how badly the rules have been broken. 
  * This one is my personal favourite to see people do , and it is to cook for a certain length of time for everyone at camp. The Dragons of course can request anything at all to eat , which for us , makes dinner times even more exciting. For the Dragon or Dragons that haven’t followed the rules , the outcome of the meal , wouldn’t be so pleasing. 



  
  


After having received the phone call , except I didn’t actually receive it I instead saw “LOGAN” on the screen and ran as far as a Dragon in human form can possibly run to go to my car and drove home . As there was hands free in the car which I am now eternally thankful for , I could ring Logan up while I drove to see what the problem really was . 

 

**_*Phone rings*_ **

**Me :** hello ? 

**Logan:** Cas that  _ is you  _ i assume ?

**Me:** No Logan , it is not me , but instead a human with the same name as my  _ own  _ of course it is me , Castiel , just incase you somehow forgot my name !

**Logan :** Ok nice to hear from you again Castiel . We may or may not have a problem, how far out are you from your house exactly ? We are sending the whole camp immediately back to their houses because “Legion” have been alerted of our presence somehow because there is reportedly a mole inside of our leagues who has tipped The “Legion” off … so they probably know where you are Castiel. 

**Me:** Well , I’m about half an hour away , and I’m missing my finals but I can re-sit those when I feel I am up to it because of the “Special Circumstances” I am in which helps me get my work done when I feel it best being a Dragons and all things considered.. How do I know who to talk to at camp now ? It could be anyone telling the “Losers” where we are you know ! 

**Logan :** That is precisely why I need you to get back to the house as soon as possible with no “pit-stops” on the way for food or whatever you're hungry for .

**Me:** It not like Hatchlings get hungry twenty for seven or something but hey , I can wait . Where was the School you unwillingly placed me in situated again ? 

**Logan :** Your School .. that would be .. in Ohio if I’m not wrong , which I never am !

**Me :** We did get taught that people’s perspectives if they have good judgement can be something to go by , mine are pretty solid and  if you really believe that your  **_right_ **  , I’m gonna have to trust you here on that one . 

**Logan :** of course you’d be the one to say that Castiel , who would have guessed . 

**Me :**  You ?

**Logan :** Your judgement is pretty solid by everyone's standards Castiel , even _ Humans _ for crying out loud ! 

**Me :**  Well , guess I’m here . See you inside Logan . 

**Logan :** Ok , that was quite a quick drive Castiel, did you actually keep to the speed limit ? 

**Me :** Of course I wouldn’t’ve got here any other way.

**Logan :** Sure thing, see you soon 

**Me :** Bye . 

***phone call ends ***

 

I needed food , so Gregg’s was the nearest place with food , Pie to be specific . Jumping out the car , with guilt in my stomach seemingly feeling like lead that got heavier when the sun beat down on my hair which I forgot to brush because I accidently overslept, it constantly got heavier with every step I took to approach the door of Greggs. All of this because of my late “all nighter” I had taken to help improve my grades ,and not listening to my head but my stomach and wanting to go and eat , and because I happened to fortunately at this moment in time , be a hatchling. 

 

I grabbed on to the door handle with sweaty palms because of all of the guilt I am feeling to fill an perfectly human instinct , which is eating. Knowing what I want to order I walk into a normally empty Gregg’s , and go up to the counter . 

This time instead of ordering straight away as I would normally , I have to wait in line. That is if you count two people standing , one in front , one behind the other a line. 

 All Because there is someone in front of me . 


	8. Tough eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean , your Bi is showing .

**Dean’s POV**

 

Being a hunter all my life , or as long as I can remember, means that I can be quite the observant person .

 

For example , I was staking out one night with my brother because we had found a person who was possessed. the spirit the person was being possessed by was quite the dangerous one when we looked it up. Also me buying pretty much the whole of Starbuck’s coffee helped us exorcise the spirit. Because it took about 48 or so hours for us to actually make sure we had the right person and for the spirit to “settle down” in its host body.  There was also another instance where people had been dying left , right and centre because of the “bloody mary” theory so to speak , and we had to sit on the lawn of Sam’s friends house for quite some time while looking up at the window to the Bathroom (using binoculars of course), to see if she had decidedly shown up .  Show up she did . Let's say both of us aren’t the biggest “Mirror” fans , even though Justin Timberlake is pretty good at what he does. 

 

All of a sudden while trying to get Tom to take the money I owed him for the Pie I just ate , while doing these things and looking at the clock , someone wandered into the store . That person stood behind me . The fact that someone else was in gregg’s at all just amazed me a large amount .  But the way he screamed “find out about this dude , you can’t really trust people with all of the hunting you're doing . Plus friends are good , or they're meant to be anyways , i’m not entirely sure about that though . 

 

I’m am not the best of decision makers I can easily , without a single doubt am able to tell you that . I mean , it took me about a good hour or more to decide what Pie I wanted to make when Tom taught me the first time , I could never choose what I wanted for my birthday _ every single year  _ , so much I now receive money instead and then go off to buy whatever , emphasis on the ever , I feel like buying and probably don’t need in life but what because it is what I deem essential. The man in front of me seems like one of those things , but I don’t think I can really put a price on him , as labeling human beings isn't the nicest of things to do . I can think of better things to be doing right now . 

These included :

  * Being with My brother Sam 
  * Helping him find the charger
  * Driving to Sam
  * Making sure we can actually _get_ to Ohio to see Dad before we go back to school 
  * Giving Tom the Money that he is so rightly owed  
  * Finding that Dragon that was on the news
  * Finishing my history Paper which is due next Friday first thing .



 

That list above , isn’t in my order of priority of course , because A) i just love and live to list things B) I think school is required to help you graduate) Pie overrules pretty much everything D) who needs priorities ? Not this guy for sure.

 

That list however , doesn’t indicate that I don’t like this mysterious person standing behind me , there are just things that i  _ should  _ be doing  _ right now  _ which I’m not because here I am . At gregg’s , with a person I don’t even know the name of but wouldn’t mind getting to know sometime if my hunting so allows it .  

 

Tom, is staring wide eyed at the stranger who is stood behind me at the moment . Why ? I think i might just need to ask him about that . They could know each other ? What if they do ? What if I already know the person standing behind me but I’ve forgotten who he was and he knows _ me ?    _ The chances of either or all of those scenarios happening are probably quite high or equal . I thought i wasn’t and am NOT the clever brother , that is , you guessed it . Sam . Not me , I’m the  _ other _ one . Dean . Dean , Winchester . Who should probably get their ass out of Gregg’s right now . But again , isn’t . 

 


	9. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homes are homes , until they're gone.

Sam’s POV

I’ve managed to lose track of the time even though the clock is working to it's full capacity . It just happens to be me that isn’t at the moment , for that I have reasons . My brother is busy buying pie because he is impatient and I ‘m trying to find out where our phone’s charger has happened to run off to . 

Sometimes there are more important things that time . Like what I’m currently doing . Finally even though Dean said to me “Sam look for the phone’s charger , I’m sure you’ll be fine because A) your Sam B) you're a Winchester , and C) I have to go and fill up the car because it’s nearly out of gas and I’m not seeing you buying me the promised apple pie anytime soon . I’ll be at the usual place . I know that you know where that is of course . How could you not ?” . Having said this while trying to unlock our hotel room’s door Dean went out to do the only thing that was on his mind , buy himself the promised pie . 

If my brother isn’t in trouble he would probably be here right now , seeming as he won’t want to miss seeing Dad , just as much as I do . Then again , there isn’t really a way of saying that Dean won’t get into trouble somehow , any day now he could be caught and locked up by the police and I would only know about it when the police , rammed on my door in the middle of the night at some truly ungodly hour , asking me whether Dean Winchester was actually my brother and that if he was why I would allow him to get himself into such sorts of trouble and I would probably want to say that “ No , of course he isn’t he’s just a long lost cousin . That’s all , seriously . But because he is my brother at the end of the day and we both have to look out for each other regardless of how little or big our mistakes end up getting , because after all this time , we are family . 

That’s what you call them right ? I think we might be more like a team of some sorts . 

Family are meant to stick together. Unless you happen to go by the surname of Winchester . My Dad is “around” , my brother is alive , but my mother . Well… She isn’t . But something killed her for sure . That the three of us is sure of one hundred percent. But all Dean and I know is that a Dragon murdered her when our house accidentally burnt down .

By that I mean that the Dragon recognising the scent of all of the metal in our house , which in fact happened to be machinery that we use when we go to hunt , decided instead of politely knocking on the door , to signal us to hand over all of our metal and or shiny belongings , he takes the more obvious and disastrous option of well …. Burning the place down . Which didn’t go down well with either of us if you were wondering . By the way , when i say “us” I am referring to me and my older brother Dean . Dad left as soon as that happened, having only just got him back , as far as we're currently aware , is the best thing that has happened to us in a long time . Since …. We found Dad’s diary with all of his notes about Dragons and other various , supernatural and fantastical beings which are aiding us in our current ventures to find this very Dragon who so very , kindly saved our family the trouble of moving house , seeming as we were going to do it anyways at some point . 

Our current knowledge of the whereabouts of this Dragon only consists of what we have in our heads regarding the incident a mere 10 years back when we weren’t even teenagers , Dragons may seem like the best fantastical beast to ever roamed the entire universe when you read about them as a child , which I for sure did , but when you actually see one from your bedroom window during the middle of the night , and everyone , saying this , I mean everyone , else in the house happens to , like usual in the middle of the night is asleep , meaning that waking them up could result to an large onslaught of questions which my brain at the time was simply , not ready enough , but probably was , yet , to my parents thinking of me only being a “mere” 5 would not be able to handle much when it came answering . 

That is the only thing they were wrong about. So I did what Dean had always told me to do , every night , before we both went to sleep , he would tell me “ Sammy , anything happens you know who you need to tell OK ?” he would say expectantly . Then I would reply “ You . I wake you up right?” . The reply still ringing in my head to this day would be : “ ME , Sam OK ? , not Mum or even Dad , especially not Dad , you don’t really know how he’s gonna react if you tell him why you woke up in the middle of the night do you ? Because he isn’t your brother but your Dad , even though he may have brought you into this world Sammy , doesn’t mean he will understand you in the way only a brother can do . Even though you know the answer to this already , but who's your brother Sam ?” . “ You Dean .” and then after my final reply he’d mess with my hair and laugh , and walk out like nothing in the world was wrong. 

Except what I saw that night was.   
But I wasn’t dreaming this time . 

 

It was real .


	10. Direct Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need to eat , everything else goes out the window

Castiel's POV

By this time in the day , usually If i was at camp , I would probably be washing up . Not today . Instead , here I am in human form , hiding from "The Legion". Where am I you may ask ? Well I'm in Gregg's . Yes the very same Gregg's that has currently three people , the cashier or counter person included , whose has a name . Which I know , this name being , well , Tom.

If I could I wouldn't be here , oh no . If i A) wasn't hungry and B) didn't love pies and C) disobeyed my camp coaches' orders , which if you were wondering , were , specifically " Get your , sorry self back to the house now , otherwise you probably won't see it tomorrow . We are on lock down Castiel . Do you hear me ? Your not saying much at the moment... Doesn't matter . Keep moving , no "Pit Stops" for food or drinks ! Get here , as soon as possible , preferably as a human . No changing into a Dragon , not now while they're out there. OK ?".

Unfortunately for Logan , my camp coach , he will have to wait . But , its fortunate for me because I get to fulfil the human instinct that is key to survival . Eating . Which , being a "hatch" would require food every couple of hours , so if you imagined what my evenings were like ... you would get the picture.

If I've counted correctly by now , I have been here since midday . The time has gone gotten to a concerning three p.m. I've been here for three hours and the only reason why is, this Man who is still standing in front of me who has refused to move and is somehow- standing his ground after being here for a length of time which I can't recall because I haven't asked him about.

The only concern I am concerned of is the fact that food would be a good option right now. Alas, this Man does still not see moving as a option anytime soon. I hope I do not have to do it myself. Who knows what he's like ? Maybe asking Tom could get me a good idea of him. Waiting isn't a option anymore, getting back to Logan is.

I've already had to wash up the dishes despite actually following the orders and I wasn't even in camp ! In-fact I haven't been to camp since - a year or two probably - a while.

I may not really have all the time in the world right now, but what I have will have to do. I'd gladly spend it here , in Gregg's. I'll try not to think of what Logan will say to me when he sees me next.

But really, I have all the time in the world and more than anyone can ask for.

All of a sudden he moves. By "he" I am referring to the person who was stood in front of me - who knows why he was there for so long - and he's just moved to go find a place to sit down. Not that the shop is full to the brim with people and a queue of them outside or anything.

"Well if it isn't Castiel !" says Tom as he always does. Why does he not even bother to waste time looking up at me to acknowledge my existence you ask ?

We've know each other for quite some time .

But that is a story for a day where I have time to tell you.

Your going to have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !!   
> this will be updated when possible !   
> -marhvel

**Author's Note:**

> new chapter as soon as possible ! :)  
> thanks for reading !  
> feedback welcome .


End file.
